The present invention is directed toward a method for improving the penetration of latex adhesives into yarn present in the backing of a textile covering such that the tuft bind of the yarn is improved. Tuft bind is the force required to remove the yarn or single filament thereof from a backing material.
The satisfactory performance of a textile covering, such as a floor covering, depends to a considerable extent on the maintenance of the original appearance of the textile covering. In a tufted, knitted or woven pile textile covering, an inadequate tuft bind may result in complete loss of the pile in the areas exposed to severe wear or a condition known as pill and fuzzing. Pill and fuzzing are the result of the individual filaments of a yarn being gradully displaced from the yarn. In more severe cases a tufted, knitted or woven pile textile covering with inadequate tuft bind may have the individual yarns pulled out to form unsightly long tufts or occassionally develop hazardous loops. It is therefore very desirable to improve the tuft bind of the individual yarns in the backings of the textile coverings.
More recently, new and improved yarns have been developed for use in the carpet industry and/or pile floor covering industry which are specifically designed to be soil resistant, static resistant, mold and mildew resistant and stain resistant. Whereas, the improved yarns are advantageous over the old yarns, they do present manufacturing problems. In particular, the yarns, while being resistant to the passage of foreign materials, are also therefore resistant to the latex adhesive necessary to firmly bind it to the backing of the textile covering. Thus, the new yarns resist the penetration of latex adhesives which therefore results in poor tuft bind. Accordingly, the appearance of the tufted, knitted or woven textile covering made with the newer yarns are very susceptible to loss of pile in areas exposed to severe wear and pill and fuzzing. It is therefore desirable to develop a method for improving the tuft bind of not only conventional yarns but the new yarns which are resistant to the passage of foreign materials.